1. Technical Field
The invention relates to anti-shoplifting devices, and more particularly to an anti-shoplifting device for merchandise having a substantially cylindrical surface and in particular, for bottles having a cylindrical neck. The invention provides a security device that holds an electronic article surveillance tag (EAS tag) which is concealed within a rigid housing which is secured by a ratchet strap around the neck of the bottle. The housing has opposed outer surfaces which are tapered toward one another to make it difficult to grasp the housing or otherwise force the housing to pry the device off of the bottle neck. The housing further includes an arcuate channel for receiving and guiding the strap within the housing.
2. Background Information
Many types of theft deterrent devices have been developed for protecting various types of merchandise. Many of these devices include EAS tags which are typically hidden from the potential thief and which will sound an alarm when removed from the store. Amongst these security devices are bottle security devices which are specifically configured to connect to the neck of a bottle in a manner that is difficult to remove without breaking the neck of the bottle.
In addition, various types of security devices utilize a ratchet-type strap which is secured around an object to prevent removal of the device from an item of merchandise. Many of these devices use a flat plastic strap which is either attached to or formed as part of the latching mechanism. However, many of these types of devices do not include a lock or contain an EAS tag. One of the problems that bottle security devices seek to overcome is the removal by a thief of the security device from the neck of a bottle. Attempts at such removal may involve manual manipulation of the device, gripping of the device with pliers or other like tools, prying with a screwdriver or the like and hitting the security device on a rigid structure such as a shelf or corner of a table in order to either break the device or pry it loose from the bottle neck. Thus, there is a need in the art to produce a bottle security device having a ratchet strap which is more difficult to remove from the bottle neck without breaking the bottle.
In addition, there is a need in the art to lock the ratchet strap to a housing to which it is attached in a simple and effective manner while providing a locking mechanism which may be easily unlocked by store personnel during the purchase of the bottle and contents thereof. The present invention addresses these and other problems.